world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122213 Nate Beau
acquiredCarne AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 04:19 -- 04:19 AC: HEY 04:19 AC: what, the hell? 04:19 CA: What?... 04:20 AC: I, explicitly stated, stay, the fuck, together 04:20 AC: and what do you, and Sami do? 04:20 AC: wander off 04:20 CA: I'm sorry! Sami froze up, I kept trying to get her to snap back, but it took a bit... 04:20 AC: why? 04:21 CA: Well... 04:21 AC: if she's, having problems, she should, just go back 04:21 CA: I kiiinda... 04:21 CA: confessed my feelings for her... 04:21 AC: uhh, what 04:22 AC: I must be, deaf 04:22 AC: I couldn't, have heard, that right 04:23 CA: Well, me and Sami are girlfriends now *she says this slow to make sure you hear right*... 04:23 AC: the deaf thing, was a joke, I have better, ears than, the rest of you guys 04:24 AC: but, you're serious 04:24 CA: Shotgun says that'll change if you forget your ear protection... 04:24 CA: but yes... 04:25 AC: ha 04:25 AC: hahah 04:25 AC: HAHAHAHAHA 04:25 AC: that's, fucking hilarious 04:25 AC: like shit, I'm crying now 04:25 CA: Yep, I can be quite funny at times... 04:26 AC: not really 04:26 CA: I know... 04:26 AC: Doir was, funnier than, you 04:26 CA: I was being sarcastic... 04:26 CA: in response to your laughing... 04:27 AC: guess, fucking love, is just in, the air now 04:27 CA: Hmm? and what do you mean by that?... 04:27 AC: I'll give, you a, guess 04:28 CA: auuuuuurraaaaaa~... 04:28 AC: damnit Doir, that was, supposed to be, a secret 04:29 CA: Doir didn't tell me, to be frank, it's kind of obvious... 04:29 AC: not, to me 04:29 AC: could have, used, a warning, or something, if everyone, else knew 04:30 CA: I'm not one to meddle in someone's love life unless they ask me to... 04:30 AC: trying, not to be, that shitty queen, ehh? 04:31 CA: Pardon my frnech but, fuck. her... 04:32 AC: heheheh 04:33 AC: any advice, then, oh master, of relations? 04:34 CA: Well, Aura... 04:34 CA: Aura's really sheltered, so don't take it to fast... 04:35 AC: pfft, like, I'm not? 04:35 AC: I pretty, much, lived in, the woods 04:36 CA: True true... 04:36 AC: didn't see, another human, for weeks, on end 04:37 CA: Well now you have 5 of us to speak to... 04:37 AC: 4, because Doir, died 04:38 CA: true... 04:38 AC: 3, because Aura, isn't here 04:38 AC: 2, and 1, because you, and Sami, have each other 04:38 AC: and 0, because Kate has her, troll boyfriend 04:39 CA: What? Because I'm in a relationship with Sami I can't speak to you?... 04:39 AC: why, would you, want to? 04:39 CA: Because we're still friends?... 04:39 CA: Geez what you thought I only talked to you for a possible romance or osmething?... 04:40 AC: no 04:40 AC: but, people change 04:40 AC: and I'm useless 04:40 AC: except as, a meat shield, and even there, I fail 04:40 CA: now I'm gonna stop you right there... 04:41 CA: You know what you are? Your the down to earth, keeping it real, rock of the group... 04:41 AC: nah 04:42 AC: I'm the coward 04:42 CA: Nah, you always take out those imps... 04:42 AC: fear, reaction 04:42 AC: instincts 04:42 AC: survival 04:42 CA: Mhmm so?... 04:43 CA: those survival instincts get us out of some pretty nasty jams... 04:43 AC: get me, into even more though 04:43 AC: like, Jossik 04:43 CA: Hmmm?... 04:44 CA: What happened with Jossik?... 04:44 AC: I fucking, threw his, guardian, into my, sprite 04:44 AC: he was, pissed 04:44 AC: I fled 04:44 AC: he forgave 04:44 CA: what?... 04:45 CA: See! that's good, it's not like you could have known... 04:45 AC: no, I tried, to burn, bridges, after that 04:46 AC: pulled a gun, on everyone, on Prospit 04:46 CA: Not as bad as he did... 04:46 CA: What? WHen did this happen?... 04:46 AC: before, the palace 04:46 AC: in Libby's, spire 04:46 CA: I must have been asleep still... 04:47 AC: yeah 04:47 AC: Aura was, there 04:47 AC: but, I still, was ready, to kill, everyone, even her, to save, myself 04:47 CA: Well then... 04:48 AC: yeah 04:48 CA: Perhaps you just need some help? Someone to help you figure out... 04:48 CA: HOW to react past your insticnts... 04:49 AC: man, I feel, sorry, for whoever, gets that job 04:49 AC: it won't, be easy 04:49 CA: Well, consider it my pay back for the gun you lent me... 04:50 AC: heheheh, like, I didn't, make a dozen, of them, anyways 04:50 AC: speaking of 04:51 CA: hmm?... 04:51 AC: Jossik wanted, a gun, but if, he's exiled himself, I can't really, get it to him 04:51 CA: He un-exiled himself... 04:52 AC: when? 04:52 CA: I don't know, a while ago... 04:52 CA: he was all "I'm doing this to help my group"... 04:52 CA: Then he got together with Ryspor... 04:53 AC: heheheh 04:53 AC: doesn't, sound, that different, from me 04:54 CA: Hey don't exile yourself, we'd be crazy without ya... 04:55 AC: crazy? 04:55 AC: how so? 04:55 CA: Well, like I said, you're the down to earth guy... 04:56 AC: I'd go with, rational 04:56 CA: and as much as it hurts to admit, you come up with the best plans... 04:56 AC: wait, what? 04:56 AC: when? 04:59 CA: Well, it's more "guys let's go do that" while everyone else is faffing about... 05:01 AC: that's more, that I'm, uncomfortable, just hanging, out and, not doing something 05:01 CA: We all are... 05:01 AC: really? 05:02 AC: not to the, same level, as I am, though 05:02 CA: ok maybe not all of us... 05:02 AC: maybe, only me, actually 05:02 CA: Nope, Kate said the same thing... 05:03 CA: and I know I feel that way too... 05:03 AC: you? 05:03 AC: but you're, great at, dealing with, people 05:03 CA: Well yeah but... 05:04 CA: It wasn't the best, waiting on that table for days... 05:04 AC: meh, I think, under those, conditions 05:05 CA: Heck the only reason I didn't go insane was occupying myself with taking care of Sami... 05:05 AC: that was, a stressful, time for, everyone 05:05 CA: Exxagerating of course, going literally insane from that would be pathetic... 05:06 AC: wait 05:06 AC: you feel, you know, for Sami 05:06 CA: yes... 05:06 CA: are you going to laugh more?... 05:06 AC: and you're fine, with her coming along? 05:07 AC: no more, laughing 05:07 AC: I was, an asshole, there 05:07 CA: What can I say? I want to keep an eye on her, if anything, i want to be able to protect here... 05:07 CA: ((her)) 05:07 CA: and yes, you were... 05:08 AC: leave, the protection, to me 05:08 AC: I think, that is what, it means, to be a, knight 05:09 CA: At least one of us is making progress... 05:09 AC: not really 05:09 AC: Sami got hurt, Doir died, we left Aura behind 05:09 AC: I can't protect, anyone 05:11 CA: nuh uh, not gonna here another word in this pity party... 05:11 AC: the knight, of hope, is hopeless, at protecting, his friends 05:11 AC: it's ironic, in a way 05:11 CA: Or maybe... 05:11 CA: The knight of hope needs to try having some more hope in himself... 05:12 CA: so that he can better protect his friends... 05:12 AC: well, that won't, be easy 05:12 AC: I've fucked up, a lot 05:13 CA: Yes a lot has happened, but how much was really your fault?... 05:13 AC: Jack 05:14 CA: You don't need to task yourself to protect us all, we're here to protect eachother... 05:14 CA: You couldn't have known it was Jack... 05:15 AC: I could have, if only, I hadn't given up, seeing, the void 05:16 CA: You were focusing on getting your client into the game... 05:22 AC: even so, I fucked up 05:22 CA: and?... 05:22 CA: everyone fucks up... 05:22 CA: no one blames you... 05:22 AC: I do 05:27 CA: and I blame myself for letting Dean die, but it's something I accept, and try to overcome... 05:29 AC: his death, was at, Jack's hands, my fault 05:30 AC: even indirectly 05:30 CA: It wasn't your fault! No one would have realized he was well... Jack... 05:31 AC: doesn't mean, I still, don't feel, guilt, for everything, he's done 05:33 AC: I need, to attone, for his, crimes, because, his crimes, are my crimes 05:34 CA: Ok now you sound like Dina... 05:34 CA: and Jossik... 05:34 CA: Damn are all knights this melo-dramatic?... 05:34 AC: dunno 05:34 AC: I just, follow orders 05:35 AC: like a dog, on a, leash 05:38 CA: Well I oordeeer you to stop blaming yourself for everything... 05:38 AC: done, your fault, then? 05:39 CA: Yep, sure... 05:39 AC: then, die, scum 05:39 CA: I can't, I'm simply too scummy to perish... 05:40 AC: true 05:41 AC: I am, afraid though 05:41 CA: why?... 05:41 AC: 'knights are, essential, to victory' 05:42 CA: Hmm?... 05:42 AC: I was, told this, before being sent, to LOTAC 05:42 CA: oh my... 05:43 AC: I don't like, the idea, of having, responsibility, for this game's, outcome 05:44 CA: I know you'll do the right thing... 05:44 CA: but I have to run right now... 05:44 AC: that makes, one of us 05:44 AC: going to, Sami? 05:44 AC: heheheh 05:45 CA: Hey, reltionships require conversation... 05:45 CA: bye... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 05:45 --